Café Latte
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: She was lost in the world around her. He on the other hand, was stuck to reality. Becoming friends was never meant to happen, falling in love was a mistake. But with one particular cup of coffee, they're able to connect together more deeply than ever. With just one cup of Latte. YuushiXOC Rated T- for Language
1. Cappuccino

**Hello all! Welcome to my new story: Café Latte. This is my first time writing a Hyotei story so I do apologize if I make a few mistakes here and there. Anyhow, please do enjoy and review soon!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Café Latte<strong>

**Episode 1: Cappuccino **

"Reika-chan, another Latte please!"

I glanced at the order that appeared on the computer screen. Afternoons were known to be the busiest time of the day as students and businessmen all hurried through the glass doors and waited in line for a coffee. I usually didn't take the afternoon shift as it overlapped with school, but since one of the other girl's grandma recently passed away in Chiba, I volunteered as a fill in.

"Hai! Two hot chocolates with additional milk!" I announced to the awaiting crowd before placing the paper cups on the pick up bench.

Two girls dressed in their respective school uniform hurried forward to retrieve their drinks, "Thank you!"

I smiled, "No problem, enjoy your drink."

"No problem, enjoy your drink," a figure imitated in an attempted girlish voice, "That's how you just sounded."

Turning around, I gave Kiyoshi a slap across the shoulder, "Quit teasing me," I mumbled, "I hate it."

"Hate is a very emotional word," he argued, pulling a goofy grin, "How about strongly dislike?"

Kiyoshi was one of those people who liked to mess with your brain. As a promising literature student in his senior class and an unbelievably good kendo player, he appealed to people as a nerdy, but at the same time cool genius. Yet, little did people know that Kiyoshi earned his pocket money by working at the downtown Starbucks coffee shop.

"Careful with that Latte there," Kiyoshi nudged me against the arm, "I had a feeling you might spill it."

Shooting the boy a glare, I quickly unhooked the metal jug from the nozzle, "If you nudge me, then I'll spill it," I muttered, pouring the hot mixture into a paper cup.

Kiyoshi gave a simple chuckle before moving onto his order.

**~Cappuccino~**

"Thank you all for your hard work today!" Emiko-san, the middle-aged petite store manger called out as we gathered our belongs at the locker bay, "It's being a long day so go home and get some rest!"

A tired sigh was heard, "I can't wait for the weekend," Kikyo-chan, the cute store cashier who spent all her time and money buying makeup and listening to gossiped, mumbled.

"So she can buy makeup and chase after guys again," Kiyoshi whispered to me while slipping on his coat.

I managed a slight chuckle before closing my locker door and picking up my bags. Following the rest of the store crew, we soon found ourselves standing outside in the cool autumn night. Kikyo with her cute handbag and diamond decorated phone declared she'll be taking the subway home while Kiyoshi swung his kendo sword across his back and jumped on his bicycle.

"See you tomorrow then, Reika-chan" Kiyoshi grinned before pushing off into a steady speed.

Giving Kiyoshi a final wave, I turned around and started making my own way home. My parents were relatively busy parents. Otou-san works in the military, meaning he spent most of his time up in the office while Okaa-san was an university lecturer, spending a lot of her time marking exams and papers. So, as per usual, I walked home myself.

Normally I would take the short route home by crossing through the neighborhood playground and down the local park. But today, I took the longer route instead. Joining the wide road flashing with headlights and buzzing with the evening traffic jam, I strolled down the busy street before turning onto a narrow alleyway. Otou-san, being the military father he was, hated me walking through allies. Yet, on some occasional, I really liked walking these small passageways that were painted with graffiti, littered in rust and smelt of the nearby Chinese restaurant.

**~Cappuccino~ **

"I'm home!"

Taking off my shoes and stepping onto the freshly polished wood, I first greeted my younger brother who as per usual, sat in the lounge room and hogged the TV with his video games.

"Reika nee-san!" he waved at me, "You're home early!"

I grinned at the boy, "Are you just saying that, Satoru?" I walked up behind the couch and ruffled his black hair, "Am I really that early?"

Satoru turned around and smiled, "Of course I mean it," he glanced back at his game, "You're earlier than Otou-san."

Just as I was about to open my mouth to reply, a pair of yellow headlights suddenly shone through the white curtains before disappearing into the garage. A second later, Okaa-san was heard hurrying down the corridor.

"Kids, your father is home," she announced, hands on her hips, "Satoru! Close that video game before your father steps in! Reika, put your bag away!"

A groan was heard from Satoru as he reluctantly got up from the couch and ejected the CD before rolling up his controller. I on the other hand, dragged my bag upstairs into my room before turning around and slumping back down the stairs again. Yet, just as I reached the last step- the front door clicked and a moment later, Otou-san's green military coat was seen wafting in.

"Welcome home, Otou-san," I greeted

My father glanced at me, "Ah, Reika," he sat down and began taking off his black boots.

I didn't really like Otou-san's black military boots. They scared me- even when I was a child, I used to think only monsters wore black boots. It was only when I got older before eventually understanding why Otou-san wore boots instead of normal shoes all my friend's fathers would wear.

After Otou-san arrived home, dinner was served in the dining room as usual. Otou-san would sit at the front of the table, followed by Okaa-san, then me and lastly Satoru. The children (As Otou-san calls us) were to be served first, then the adults. Dinner for most families was a time to laugh, chat and share each other's thoughts. However for my family, Dinner was merely a formal time and the only things Otou-san would bring up was either politics or the military.

"It is truly a phenomenon," Otou-san would begin, take a bite of his food before continuing, "That the States are finally agreeing to support our military bases in Okinawa."

Then Okaa-san would say something like, "That's wonderful," or "Isn't that a relief for our government."

Satoru and I didn't usually participate in these conversations. I never really enjoyed politics, whether it was classes at school or at home. Satoru however, was constantly pushed to understand politics and how the government works. Otou-san tends to give him these long lectures about who governs who and how then the military fits in. I felt sorry for Satoru when these lectures happen as the boy was only eleven and was a fan for sports and video games. Okaa-san didn't seem to sense this and even said to me once that understanding politics would benefit Satoru in the future.

So as the topic about air forces arose on tonight's dinner table, Otou-san directly questioned Satoru on which military aircrafts Japan was to fly to the States soon. Satoru, being the quiet mouse of the whole conversation- immediately turned pale and scared.

"Not good en-"

"Boeing KC-767 isn't it?" I interrupted before Otou-san flared with anger

The whole table suddenly turned to stare at me, "Quite correct," Otou-san announced before moving onto a totally new topic. Turning towards me, Satoru mouthed a small 'thank you'.

After dinner, I usually helped Okaa-san do the dishes while Satoru hid in this room- hoping not to be the target of another long military lecture. Okaa-san would wash the dishes before passing them across for me to dry.

"Okaa-san, don't you think it's a little unfair that Satoru has to go through all those lectures?" I began

My mother eyed me, "It'll benefit Satoru when he gets older," she remarked, "And I thought we've been through this already."

I sighed, "I know, but his only eleven," I argued, gripping a slippery plate that was just passed to me, "I mean aren't eleven year olds meant to be enjoying what they do at school and have fun?"

Okaa-san was quiet for a second. When she spoke again, her tone was quite serious, "Your father always wanted his son to be in the military," she replies, "So not only will his son have a good future, but to also retire honorably himself."

Pulling a face, I stared at Okaa-san, "But is that what Satoru wants?" I rejected, "How can one pressure-"

"Reika!" Okaa-san cut me through, "That's enough nonsense. I don't want to hear another word from you."

I stared at my mother. Suddenly feeling a pit of anger bubble in my stomach, I threw the towel down and stomped out of the kitchen. Okaa-san, being the type of person she is, didn't even bother to turn around.

**~Cappuccino~**

That night, I laid in bed recapping the conversation with Okaa-san. She seemed completely oblivious to the world around her, and that annoyed me. It annoyed me how she follows whatever order has in placed in front of her. It's like me working at Starbucks, following orders that were being made.

A soft knock on the bedroom door brought me back to reality. Poking his small head around the door, Satoru appeared in this bear decorated pajamas. He took a few steps in.

"Reika nee-san, is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" he asked

Clicking open my bed light, I nodded and gestured for Satoru to join me. Scurrying across the carpet before jumping on my bed, Satoru immediately nuzzled me. Turning the light off, I pulled the blanket around my younger brother.

"Thank you for saving me today nee-san," he mumbled, "I was really scared Otou-san was going to give me another lecture."

I gave the boy a pat on the forehead, "It's alright Satoru, I understand."

He looked up, "Why does Otou-san always wants me to understand these stuff?" he questioned, "I don't like this stuff."

"He want's you to grow up to be a strong, Satoru," I replied

Satoru squirmed, "But all the big boys at my school aren't like this," he whispered, "They don't have to learn these stuff."

I sighed, "Sometimes life can be sweet and bitter at the same time, just like a cappuccino," I glanced down at the boy, "Ever tasted a cappuccino before, Satoru?"

He shook his head, "What's it like?'

"One day, I'll make you one," I smiled, "And then you can tell me what it's like."

-To Be Continued…-

**~Cappuccino~ **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if it's a little short, I'll make the next one longer. Please do review, I'd love to hear what you thought or any suggestions or ideas. **

**Until next chapter! **


	2. Espresso

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for a late update, I've had exams for the past few weeks and it was hectic studying for them, so I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. But here it is! Chapter 2 for you all! **

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Aya Maria Sparkle: ****Thank you so much for being the first reviewer. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**GlaresThatKill: ****Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**Linnea Farhen: ****Thank you for following!**

**XxBloodandButterfliesxX: ****Thank you for following!**

**PhoenixRage92: ****Thank you so much for favoriting!**

**The Night Baroness: ****Thanks for favoriting!**

**Oxsilvertearsxo: ****Thanks for favoriting**

**Rasyanurul: ****Thanks for favoriting!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Café Latte<strong>

**Episode 2: Espresso**

The following morning, I woke up with the sun shining through my lacy white curtains and a small breeze that tickled my bare legs. The alarm did its usual morning call at seven thirty and I mumbled and grumbled before finally lifting my eyes open.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was bright and the sky spotless blue. Satoru who slept quite close to me last night, now laid halfway across the double sized bed wrapped up in a roll of blanket. Turning onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling, listening quietly to the noises that travelled within the morning household.

Otou-san usually left the house before Satoru and I woke up, leaving Okaa-san to make breakfast, pack our lunches and drive us to school. It was a relatively normal morning for us, expect on some occasions where either Satoru or I woke up late and earned a scowling from Okaa-san.

"Reika nee-san," Satoru was heard groaning as he turned onto his side

Glancing over, I smiled and poked my younger brother in the cheek, "Morning lazy pants," I managed a grin, "Time to wake up."

He opened an eye, "Reika nee-" he grumbled, "I don't want to go to school today."

Footsteps where heard echoing up the staircase. I managed a dry chuckle, "Otou-san will scold at you if you don't-"

"Reika! Satoru!" Okaa-san's sudden voice bloomed aloud, "It's time to get up or you'll be late again!"

I glanced between the bedroom door and my brother, "See?"

**~Espresso~**

"Satoru, put your bag on properly," Okaa-san ushered from the driver seat, "And don't forget to hand in your homework to Asura-sensei."

I watched as my younger brother fumbled to hook on his bag and straighten his uniform before jumping out the car. Okaa-san rolled down her window as Satoru ran towards the school gates.

"Don't run Satoru!" she cried out, "Walk properly!"

The two of us watched in silence as Satoru slowed down to a walk before disappearing through the school gates. Okaa-san let out a cough as other students dressed in the same uniform hopped and jumped their way into the school grounds.

"Hopefully Satoru will behave himself," she mumbled

I sighed, "Okaa-san, he'll be fine," I assured, "You and Otou-san sent him to one of the most prestigious schools here."

Okaa-san eyed me through the rear mirror. She didn't say anything, but just started the car and closed her window. We drove away from Hyotei Elementary's school gates and back down the road. The trip from Satoru's school to mine resulted in silence.

"You picking Satoru up tonight?" Okaa-san questioned as the car came to a stop and I unbuckled my seatbelt.

I shook my head, "No, I have a shift tonight," I plainly replied

Okaa-san pursed her lips as I opened the car door and walked out. The school gates were not far ahead, a short minute walk will get me there in time for the bell. Clutching my bag strap, I pushed myself in the direction of the school. Behind me, Okaa-san's car backed down the street before driving off.

Much like my predictions, I arrived just in time for the school bell to be rung. It was just half past eight and students were already piling into their homerooms. I followed the crowd, carefully removing my shoes at the lockers.

**~Espresso~**

"Did you hear?" Ayame thrusts her head into my face, "That Kazehaya chick is going out with some guy from a boy band."

I looked up from my textbook, "Really?"

"Uh-huh," replied the interested Ayame, "Some say he has dripping good looks!"

Ayame was the year level's gossip queen. She knew everything about everyone and especially loved sticking her nose into other people's relationships. But who could blame her? Her mum was a former movie producer and had met thousands of people throughout her career. Her father as well, was famous for his fictional novels.

"And I hear they're going to Nanako's upcoming gathering together," Ayame continued, taking a bite of her lunch, "Can you believe that?"

I gave a shrug, "You did say they're were dating."

Ayame fidgeted in her seat, "But it's an all girls party!" she cried out before leaning forward to grab my hand, "That's it, you're coming with me!"

"W-what?"

Her eyes dazzled with fire, "You're coming with me to Nanako's party!" Ayame declared, "I want to see this boy!"

I flabbergasted, "I-I'm not even invited!" I exclaimed rather loudly, suddenly jumping up from my seat. A few girls looked over, "I can't just turn up to someone's party uninvited," I pleaded in a softer tone.

Ayame smirked and crossed her arms, "You're coming," she announced, "It's decided."

**~Espresso~**

"Did something happen?" Kiyoshi flashed me a grin, "You seem rather down today."

I sighed, "Nothing."

Silence filled between us as I completed an order, "You never answered the question, Reika-chan," Kiyoshi reminded as the customer left the counter, "Did something happen today?"

Glancing up at the screen and waiting for a new order to appear, I shook my head, "Nothing happened today," I assured, "I'm just tired."

Kiyoshi wasn't convinced. He eyed me carefully, "Then you shouldn't be working if you're tired," a cup of espresso was pushed into my view, "At least take a break from all this."

I stared at the beverage, "Table five," Kiyoshi declared, "Send it over for me will you?"

Picking up the saucer, I made my way out the counter and across the shop to wear a middle-aged businessman sat. Politely, he thanked me before I got up to leave. Yet, just as I turned away from the table and took half a step, I suddenly felt a figure bump into me. Before I could react, a waterfall of boiling beverage landed onto my chest and shoulder. I yelled in pain.

"Reika-chan!" Kiyoshi was the first to appear by my side, "Are you alright?"

A mellow voice was also heard, "Miss, I'm sorry," it spoke in an unknown accent, "It was my fault."

By now, the liquid had already reached by left arm, "I'm fine," I gave my hand a small shake and looked up, "It was partially-"

For a short second, I felt my eyes being sucked into something deep, almost like a vacuum. In the next second, I heard Emiko-san's voice call out my name and rush over to stand in between me and the stranger I just bumped into.

"Reika-chan," I snapped back and stared at the newly arrived figure, "Go clean yourself up."

Kiyoshi extended an arm to lead me away. Taking one last glimpse at the stranger, I turned away and followed Kiyoshi down to the changing room. On the way, I made eye contact with Kikyo-chan who stared after me with her mouth hung open.

Arriving at a rather dimly lit changing room, Kiyoshi sat me down on a plastic chair, "Here, sit down and I'll get you some ice for that burn," he ushered before moving towards the fridge.

I glanced down at my coffee stained shirt and slightly red skin. The burnt stung and was spreading heat across my chest. Kiyoshi soon returned with an ice packet and a fresh shirt.

"This might help," he passed me the ice, "That looks like a pretty nasty burn."

Placing the ice packet gently against the skin, I gave a slight wince as the cold made impact with the irritated skin. After a second or so, the heat slowly began to die down and I sighed.

"I'll check how things are upstairs," Kiyoshi muttered, "You'll be fine here?"

**~Espresso~**

By the time my burn finally cooled down and I changed into the fresh shirt Kiyoshi supplied, Emiko-san was already closing the shop and cleaning the equipment. Upon seeing me standing in the doorway, the petite store manger rushed over to check whether everything was alright. After assuring her that I was in good condition, Emiko-san flashed a relieved look and gave me the ticket to skip cleaning and go home early.

"Oh, did everything work out with the customer I walked into?" I questioned, slipping on my coat.

Kiyoshi and Kikyo-chan both looked at each other. Emiko-san who was busy scrubbing the coffee machine answered my question, "Don't worry about it," she insisted, "We made him a new drink."

I blinked, "It isn't really about the drink, Emiko-san," I argued, picking up my bag, "Was he hurt-"

"Go home already Reiko-chan!" The store manger exclaimed, pointing at me with her wire scrubber, "You've had a long day."

Reluctantly, I bid the team goodnight before exiting through the coffee shop's glass door. Outside, the cool night wind blew my hair across my face and pushed me in the direction of where my house was. Glancing up at the starry sky, I followed the wind home.

**~Espresso~**

The first sound that greeted me was Satoru's urging cries.

Inside, Okaa-san's voice was heard alongside Otou-san's crude monotone comments. In a second or less, Satoru sprinted past me in tears and ran up the stairs. A door slammed. More sobs were heard.

I stalked into the dining room, where my two parents sat, "What happened?" I exclaimed

"Oh Reika, you're home," Otou-san spoke in his usual emotionless tone, "We didn't hear you."

Ignoring my father's greetings, I stared at my parents who sat beside each other, "What happened to Satoru?" I demanded, "What did you say to him?"

Okaa-san glanced at my father as if he was a saint, "Nothing for your concerns, Reika," he announced.

I glared, "What do you mean it's none of my concerns?" I blurted, "That's my brother you just upset!"

"Reika!" Okaa-san suddenly snapped, "Don't ever talk to your father in that tone!"

There was a short moment of silence. I glanced from my mother to my father, studying them carefully. My mother opened her mouth to speak, but Otou-san cut her off.

"You seem tired Reika," he determined, "You should go get some rest."

Okaa-san merely shot me a glare, as if giving me a signal that this was the last string I can pull. Without giving my parents one last look, I spun around and stormed out the dining room. A quiet 'good night' was heard from my father, but I ignored him and continued my way up the stairs.

Satoru's room was across from my mine. Inside, painful sobs wear heard, and I couldn't help but to stand outside my brother's door and listen to him cry. For once, I felt like I couldn't do anything. Satoru was upset, my parents wouldn't tell me anything and I well, I was stuck in the damn middle.

-To Be Continued…-

**~Espresso~**

**Reviews and Feedback of any kind are more than welcome! **


End file.
